Order-Sol
Order-Sol (オーダーソル, Ōdā Soru), fully known as Holy Order-Sol (聖騎士団ソル, Seikishidan Soru) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who made his debut in Guilty Gear XX Slash. He is a representation of Sol Badguy back when he was enlisted with the Holy Order during the Crusades, circa 2172 AD. Character Design His outfit is the standard, red based version of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights Uniform, fastened together with his belt plate inscribed with the word "FREE", also wearing a tight sleeved undershirt. Order Sol's design also contains white based with black finger gloves. Gallery [[Order-Sol/Image Gallery|'Order-Sol's Image Gallery']] Personality Due to being Sol Badguy from the past, his personality is similar as being sullen and unrefined, speaking to others only when absolutely necessary. Despite being the same person, Order-Sol seems more irritable, but is not as rude to others as the present Sol Badguy. When comparing the two Sols, Order-Sol can be seen to have a higher sense of respect to those he encounters. Overall, Sol is not a friendly man, but he is not an inherently evil one either. He appears to be rather more bitter and abrasive than he is in the present, most likely recovering from the recent events that turned him into a Gear. Story Backstory Due to being Sol Badguy, his backstory is the same as Sol's, up to between when he joined the Holy Order and when he deserted, stealing the Fuuenken. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' In Kliff's Story Mode, a little of Sol's backstory is revealed; he confronted Justice for the first time, and even though he put up a good fight, he lacked a small bit of power to wound her enough to seal her. Left with no other options, Sol stole a piece of the OutRage; his own creation made at least 100 years ago, the Fireseal. Ky caught Sol during the act, and felt he wasn't worthy of one of the Order's treasures, and fought him, though Sol easily defeated him. Ky was about to call reinforcements to catch Sol for betrayal and being a deserter, but Kliff stopped him, and told Ky not to say a word of this incident to anyone. Kliff caught up with Sol and explained he will let Sol have the Fireseal, as he was going to give it to him anyway, but first, Sol has to prove himself with the sword. After the fight, Sol went on his way. Order-Sol is taken by I-No through time-travel to fight the future Sol Badguy. The collision between those two Sols ended with Order-Sol's loss, giving I-No the opportunity to kill the past Sol. This would result in the destruction of the future (current) Sol, but due to his will and believing in the present, he was able to return to his own time. Gameplay As a pre-Fireseal-wielding Sol, Order-Sol shares some of the regular Sol's moves (both normal and special), but in incomplete, "prototype" versions or concept-providing moves (such as his Storm Viper and Bandit Revolver Prototype). His lack of a true projectile makes him rely on rushdown to win over his opponents, along with some alternate attacks (such as a 6P that negates projectiles and an overhead-hitting 2H). Order-Sol is also an user of jump install, a glitch that allows him to double jump after a high jump; due to the fact that his jumping height is low, his more damaging air combos require more complex execution. Although Order-Sol can do well without any charge energy, it should be obtained to improve his special attacks and overdrives (Tyrant Rave ver. Ω, for example). However, charging can leave him wide open, but this is somewhat mitigated by his ability to Action Charge. Order-Sol's normal attacks are altered compared to the present Sol's, but that's not to say he is a lesser fighter than his future self, as both do share some moves; in fact, some of his attacks provide effects the present Sol's can't achieve. His faster running speed and low altitude jump attacks are very useful for making fast contact with the enemy and continuing rushdowns. His normal attacks can be "charge-canceled" by performing the charge command very briefly (as well as performing his special moves in conjunction with the Dust button to preserve his charge meter using Level 1 moves for more rewarding combo finishers). His moves such as Blockhead Buster and Gun Blaze are great for lockdown and wakeup games, and in the case of the former, it can be great for all sorts of crossups. All of his charged attacks are potentially deadlier than the present Sol's, as Order-Sol's moves tend to be more of an all-out style focused on raw damage and strong attacks/combos, though the higher end of his damage potential requires more skilled execution compared to the present Sol; as such, Order-Sol often requires high-level knowledge to tap into his full skill. Sol also possesses a unique Instant Kill called Dragon Install: Sakkai (Dragon Install: Killing World) where after a stagger effect caused by an alternate DI input, Sol rushes to the foe and with strict timing the player must input a series of commands to make him finish the combo with a series of attacks ending with a Tyrant Rave finisher. However, if the foe is below a certain amount of health without being dead, Sol will then enter his Gear form in a shadowy silhouette and finish his foe with a Napalm Death. In Gold Mode, the combo will proceed without inputting commands. In EX Mode, Order-Sol's moveset changes to become a near-full copy of Sol's original Guilty Gear move set, with Gun Flame being a full range projectile, Volcanic Viper, Bandit Revolver, a Tyrant Rave similar to the one seen in Guilty Gear (it appears to be the final strike of level 3 Tyrant Rave ver. Ω), and even redone normals in the same scheme, although he still retains his own far Slash move, Rock It (Level 1 version only) and Dragon Install Sakkai, lacking a DI similar to the one he'd use later in life. His Instant Kill in EX mode (Apart from Sakkai, which retains the potential for an IK if done right) is his All Guns Blazing technique, also from Guilty Gear, and is even performed in the same manner. In Accent Core, Order-Sol's Charge input motion has changed to something more simple (from HCB to QCB), and he gains a new far standing Slash animation: a blade swing with more reach and speed than the former Slash attack, a Fafnir-based punch. Not much has changed other than hit effects and the like, but the addition of a prototype version of the Fafnir attack that present Sol uses acts as his Force Break; the Fafnir Prototype hits low, ground bounces and also does a good amount of damage with decent range, making it a powerful punishing tool that can set up strong combo, allowing an Order-Sol player with enough meter to even link multiple Fafnirs from each other. In AC+, like all characters, Force Break moves also were given to EX Order-Sol: the Dragon Install versions of his Gun Flame and Volcanic Viper, to accompany the Fafnir Force Break he already possesses in his normal form. In Accent Core Plus R, his Charge Meter depletes more slowly, allowing Order-Sol to capitalize on mistakes better. As a boss (and in Gold Mode), Order-Sol is given access to a new Overdrive, Flame Distortion, which functions as a superpowered Dragon Install of sorts, healing him, giving him infinite Tension, and an infinite Charge Meter if he is using his normal moveset. Command List Order-Sol's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Even in the past, Sol had great fighting skill, enough to be considered the greatest fighter in the human side during the Crusades. Sol's weapon of choice during this time was merely a concrete sword, which strangely can cut like a normal sword. Because of his lack of experience with his powers, he needs to concentrate in order to release their full potential. He also uses a more all-out fighting style with a majority of his attacks being prototypes and/or basis for his future movesets, unlike his present self, who refines it more and has more control over it, as well as creating a majority of new techniques. Musical Themes *Get Down To Business - Guilty Gear XX Slash and Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Rivalry Themes *Keep The Flag Flying (vs Ky Kiske) - Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Character Quotes See: Order-Sol Quotes References and Allusions ... Trivia *Order-Sol's appearance actually dates far back as the original Guilty Gear Bible artbook, released years before ''Guilty Gear XX Slash. *Order-Sol's Dragon Install: Sakkai (Killing World) was one of the notable SNK shout-outs Daisuke Ishiwatari slipped into most of Arc System Works' fighting projects. The sequence is very similar to Geese Howard's Deadly Rave from the ''Fatal Fury'' series. It should be noted that Ishiwatari worked for SNK in the past before its bankruptcy in 2001. *A majority of Order-Sol's moves transform into other attacks for his present self, such as the animations for his Level 3 Bandit Revolver Prototype becoming his jumping Slash and Dust, respectively. External Links *Dustloop Forums - Order Sol 101 Primer *Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Ordel Sol References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Gear Project Team